Now he was Smiling
by AB-maybecrazy
Summary: Based on 2x04. Will's family comes to get him, but he wants to stay in the forrest. Will his friends back him up? Or will they accept his departure, knowing it would be safer for him? Some Will/Djaq and (hopefully) some Humor as well.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY ROBIN HOOD CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!**

 **No Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

„A grown man listens to advice, Will." Robin said, barely above a whisper, not missing Will's surprised and hurt look. He didn't want to get involved in this discussion, it was a family matter. And he understood both sides. He knew Dan Scarlet, he knew how much he cared for both his sons. They were the only thing he had after the passing of his beloved wife. Of course he wanted them both to be close, so he could be sure, they were okey. But Will had followed Robin into the woods and stayed with him by choice. One could see the determination in this young man's eyes. He didn't want to keep his head down and his mouth shut anymore, he wanted to make a difference. And God knew, he did.

Feeling helpless, Will hoped for his other brothers in arms for help. Surely, they wouldn't want him to leave, right?… RIGHT?

„John?"

Little John couldn't stand the pleading look of his friend, making him look so much younger. Almost like a child. His child. He hated to disappoint him, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

„You know how much I'd give for the opportunity to live with my family in peace." He stated carefully, hoping Will would understand. „And god knows we've seen to many of us…" he hesitated, „pay the prize for what we do." he almost winced, seeing Will's hurt expression. Not even slapping his friends, mostly Robin, made him feel so guilty.

Allan was leaning against the wooden camp wall, Will had made so solidly. He had to hold back a wince himself to what John had said. He hated to be reminded of the little time he had had with his late brother, god bless him. He may have been a thief and a liar, but his heart was in the right place. Probably more than Allan's right now. He wiped that thought away. Right now it was about Will, and he wasn't willing to loose another brother so easily this time.

„Yeah but, how can you be sure he will be safe there? I mean I'm not being funny, but we've probably been living safer here, than those innocent villagers. There is a reason, why we protect them every day, ain't it?" Silence filled the camp. Allan might be known for talking trash all the time, but he had his moments, when he had a point. Like right now, and Will send him a grateful look for that.

„And besides," Allan continued, seeing he still had everyones attention. „Without Will, our missions would have been a lot harder."

„Allan's right." Much chimed in with his usual nervous sounding voice. He was truly anxious about loosing another team member, even though it would be a happier goodbye this time. „And that should count for something, cause I never say that." He said, causing some outlaws to smile and one to role his eyes. „And may I remind you, that it was Will who got us out of the Sheriff's vault safely, when that taxman tricked us into it?" Another moment of silence. And Much didn't stand silence very well. „We would have been hanged!" He stated the obvious. „Plus," He lifted his finger to prove his point. „We wouldn't be having this beautiful camp, which means, we would have to wander around the forrest again in order not to be caught. And that is important time we'd loose in saving the poor. And that would also mean, that we would have to camp in the cave whenever it rained, and you all know, how much I hate the cave, especially, since the last time we were in the cave, something really bad happened. I told you that cave was bad luck. Bad luck and bats, and you all know how much I hate…"

„MUCH SHUT UP!", Robin couldn't take his friend's flow of words anymore and he knew it wouldn't stop on his own.

„No, no, let him talk." Will encouraged with a grin. That stunned even Much, who couldn't remember having heard that ever in his life.

„No, Will," Robin turned to him, his hands pressed together, emphasizing every word, as if he would explain something to a little child. „You don't just let Much talk, because then, Much will not stop talking, so you shut Much up, as long as you can!" He let his arms fall against his hips. „Have you not learned that in the last year?"

„At least Much wants me here." Will returned angrily, his grin long gone.

Robin sighed. „We all want you here Will, trust me, you do a lot of good around here. But John is right, no one knows how this will end for all of us. And as much as I know you want to help, you should consider the chance of escaping that risk. And other than most of us, you still have a family outside of these woods, that needs you."

For a moment, Will looked defeated. Almost as if he would rethink his earlier determination. Silence and sadness covered the camp of outlaws. Until…

„Well I agree with Allan. It is too dangerous for Will to be send back into normal civilization." Multiple looks turned to Djaq with confusion. „Seriously, not every woman remains as calm as I did, when a supposedly gentle english man spies on her while she's practically naked…", at that point Allan already choked at the water he was drinking, while all eyes turned on a blushing Will, „and then doesn't even have the decency to apologize." Trying to stifle her laughter at Will's embarrassed state, she finished „I will go wash that of by the river", she said referring to her face full of dirt she had put on, for their ambush and quickly walked away, not able to hide her grin anymore. Once she was gone, the camp burst out in laughter.

„You saw Djaq naked?"

„She wasn't completely…"

„So that's how you knew she's a woman."

„I didn't mean to …"

„Spying on a lady, I thought I'd raised you better, William."

„IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Will blurted out, only earning more laughter from his friends. „That's not funny, she was really mad." He whispered, honestly ashamed.

„It's ok Son," Dan Scarlett said, putting his arm around the younger man's shoulders, „The heart makes us do crazy things sometimes." His grin almost reached his ears. He was so proud, his boy was in love.

„I'm not…" „Oh come on, Will, you blurted it out in front of us already. Can't call that a secret anymore." Allan interrupted his friend.

„Yeah, even lady Marian knows." Much chimed in.

Will stayed silent. There was no point in denying anything anymore. That confession would haunt him for the rest of his life. At least the tension in the camp was gone, now that Will's possible departure was no longer the prime subject. _Thank's Djaq_. She always knew how to lighten the mood, and make him smile. Well he wasn't smiling right now, but the mood was lightened.

 _Need to add that to my list of what i love about her._ He thought.

Now he was smiling.

 _ **THE END**_

 **I'd like to explain why I wrote this story this way: It is kind of a fusion of two one-shots I intended to write. One, where the outlaws speak up for Will, when his family came to get him against his will, but I didn't know how to end this one and the second where the outlaws wonder how Will found out Djaq is a woman, but I didn't know how to start that one, so…**

 **I'm very uninspired, when it comes to titles and therefor open for suggestions and I'm also not too sure whether I got all the characters right, especially Little John, so please R &R if you have the time.**

 **Thank you very much.**


End file.
